memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Medals of Nazi Germany
"In this patriotic demonstration, Deputy Fϋhrer Melakon presented the Iron Cross, Second Class, to Daras. Hero of the Fatherland!" - Ekosian Announcer Medals of Nazi Germany were decorations bestowed by the nation state of Nazi Germany on Earth both before and during the Second World War. The most widely known Nazi decoration was the Iron Cross. Manner of Wear Standard German form was to display decorations on the front left pocket of a uniform. Both military and paramilitary forces were awarded the same decorations, with such Nazi organizations as the SS eligable for the same awards as the regular military. Medals and large badges were worn on the lower pocket while smaller ribbons were worn above the pocket flap. This manner of ribbon wear was similar to awards of the American military. Extremely high ranking decorations, such as the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross, were worn as "neck orders" suspended from the uniform collar. ( , ) Apart from their usage on Earth in the 20th century, Nazi awards would see a resurgence three hundred years later on the planet Ekos. Historian John Gill, in a bizarre social experiment, succeeded in recreating a government based on Nazi Germany including the uniforms, symbols, and awards of the era. One of the more important decorations in Gill's neo-Nazi government was the Iron Cross which, even at the level of an Iron Cross Second Class, was awarded with grand ceremony and prestige ( ). :The Iron Cross was the only decoration seen in ''"Patterns of Force" with most of Gill's Nazis wearing uniforms without medals, ribbons, or badges. This was most likely due to budget restrictions which prohibited the costume department from outfitting all of the uniforms with military awards.'' In 2374, the Hirogen created an elaborate holodeck scenerio set in World War II France in an effort to hunt and kill the crew of . The Hirogen were outfitted in SS uniforms of the period, which displayed various period specific Nazi medals. Among these were both grades of the Iron Cross, as well as several lesser decorations. ( ) Medals and Badges Ribbons # Iron Cross Second Class: Ribbon could either be worn on the primary ribbon bar or suspended from the second button of a wearer's uniform. # War Merit Cross Second Class: Ribbon version for the larger War Merit Cross. # Eastern Front Ribbon: Awarded for service in Russia in 1941. # SS Service Ribbon: Awarded for various years of service in the SS. # Wehrmacht Service Ribbon: Awarded for various years of service in the German military. # Czech Occupation Ribbon (with Prague Castle Bar): Awarded for participation in the occupation of Czechoslovakia with an attachement awarded for those who participated in the occupation of Prague. # Iron Cross (World War I): Ribbon for the Iron Cross of World War I with an attachment for those awarded the same degree in World War II. # Honor Cross of the Great War: A commemorative ribbon of the First World War. # Anschluss Ribbon: Awarded to those who participated in the German occupation of Austria. # Red Cross Ribbon: Awarded for various services with the German Red Cross. # Fire Brigade Ribbon: Awarded for service on a fire brigade in response to bombing raids. # State Decoration Ribbon: One of several state level decorations issued by the various German Kingdoms and authoirzed for continued wear during the reign of Nazi Germany. The ribbons seen above are visible on German uniforms in and . In the case of Vosk and his men, it is highly likely that many of the ribbons were awarded as honorary decorations or were simply worn for show. This is since the Na'kuhl had not been on Earth long enough to participate in the events for which many of the ribbons had been awarded. Background The highest German decoration of the Second World War was the Grand Cross of the Iron Cross, awarded solely to Hermann Göring (a "Star of the Grand Cross" was also produced but never actually awarded). Göring makes a brief appearance in but the Grand Cross is not visable. The German General in wears the Knight's Cross with Swords and Oakleaves which is the highest grade of the decoration seen on screen. Higher grades included the Knight's Cross with Diamonds as well as a Golden Knight's Cross. At least two of the badges seen in have higher degrees which do not appear on camera. These include the Close Combat Clasp and Wound Badge in Gold, as well as a special grade of the Wound Badge known as the "Wound Badge of 20 July 1944". http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Close_Combat_Clasphttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wound_Badge No German Navy (Kriegsmarine) or Air Force (Luftwaffe) decorations have ever appeared in a Star Trek production. External link * Category:Awards